


Du hast es nicht nötig

by LadyMorgan



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Orgasm Denial, Sub Gabriel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: „Danke, my love“, antwortete Gabe sarkastisch und biss sich auf die Lippe, als er den Fehler erkannte,den er gerade gemacht hatte.Er wusste, dass, sobald seine Frau in ihrer dominanten Rolle war, es Grenzen gab, die er nicht überschreiten sollte.Aber manchmal konnte er nicht anders und die Worte waren schneller als die Gedanken.





	Du hast es nicht nötig

 

„Ich kann Dich nicht verstehen!“

Spielerisch klatschte Eva mit der Gerte an ihre Hose und sah auf den knienden Mann zu ihren Füßen, der sich so gut es ging zu sammeln …

Früher als erwartet machte sie Feierabend und freute sich auf einige nette Stunden mit ihrem Mann.

Es war  November, das Wetter war kalt und grau und obwohl es erst 6 Uhr abends war, war es draußen schon dunkel.

Als sie die Auffahrt entlangging, wunderte sie sich, dass das Haus ebenfalls dunkel war. Sie sah auf die Uhr und wunderte sich, dass Gabriel noch nicht zu Hause war, denn angerufen hatte er auch nicht.

Normalerweise telefonierten sie immer, aber heute wollte ihn Eva überraschen. Und die Überraschung war ihr auch gelungen.

Leise schloss sie die Haustüre auf und versuchte auch sonst, nicht allzu viel Lärm zu machen.

Seine Schuhe und Jacke standen im Vorhaus und sie wurde ein wenig stutzig.

Denn sollte er mit Dean oder Cas im Spielzimmer sein, wüsste sie davon. Sie machte nie etwas Unabgesprochenes.

Also schlich sie sich ins Haus, legte den Schlüssel leise auf die Kommode und hörte aus seinem Arbeitszimmer bekannte Geräusche. Leise öffnete sie die Tür und hörte einige Sekunden später ein erschrockenes Kreischen. Gabe versuchte hektisch seine Spuren zu beseitigen und schlug panisch den Laptop zu.

„Honey, ich … ich wusste nicht, dass du schon so früh kommst“, stammelte er und Eva sah ihn nur fassungslos, auf eine Erklärung wartend an.

„Was machst du da?“, fragte sie scharf.

„Ich … es … fuck …“

Schnell machte er sich den Gürtel zu, seufzte laut und murmelte etwas in seinen Bart, das sie nicht verstanden hatte.

„In 10 Minuten gehst du ins Schlafzimmer und holst, was ich dir auf das Bett gelegt habe!“

Kopfschüttelnd schloss sie die Tür, machte einen Abstecher ins Spielzimmer und stieg die Treppe hoch.

 

Immer noch mit Herzklopfen von dem plötzlichen Überraschungsbesuch stieg er kurz unter die Dusche und ging nackt in Schlafzimmer, da er ja ohnehin vermutete ins Spielzimmer zitiert zu werden und keine Kleidung benötigte.

Gabriel ärgerte sich über sich selber und über Eva, die ja zumindest anrufen hätte können.

Oben angekommen fand er sein Halsband, die Gerte und eine Notiz dass er ins Spielzimmer kommen sollte. Er schluckte hart aber beeilte sich.

 

Von allen Vergehen fand Eva das am Schlimmsten. Beide hatten ein mehr als erfülltes Sexleben, da war es nicht notwendig, dass er auch noch selber Hand an sich legen musste.

Für sie war das fast so schlimm wie ein kleiner Seitensprung.

_‚Warum müssen Männer immer und überall ihre Triebe befriedigen?‘_

 

10 Minuten später klopfte es an der Tür und Eva rief ihn herein.

Sofort ging er auf die Knie und küsste ihre Füße, denn Schuhe hatte sie keine an.

Mit etwas zitternden, ausgestreckten Händen präsentierte er ihr die Gerte und senkte den Blick.

„Wenn du es mit Cas treibst, ist das in Ordnung. Wenn du es mit Dean treibst, ist das in Ordnung. Wenn du es dir alleine besorgst, ist das nicht in Ordnung und das habe ich dir denke ich mehr als einmal erklärt. Dass du zu wenig Sex hast, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Was hast du dazu zu sagen?“

Eva war sauer und das schlug sich auch in ihrer Stimme nieder. Gabriel wurde immer mulmiger zumute und er murmelte kleinlaut:

„Es tut mir leid, my love.“

„Ich kann Dich nicht verstehen!“

Spielerisch klatschte Eva mit der Gerte an ihre Hose und sah auf den knienden Mann zu ihren Füßen, der sich so gut es ging zu sammeln …

„Es tut mir leid. Bitte bestrafe mich my love, ich habe es verdient. Ich hatte einen anstrengenden

Tag und es überkam mich.“

„Ach spar dir deine Ausreden. Du konntest nicht warten? Auf deine Frau die es dir sicher besser besorgt hätte? Was denkst du wäre die angemessene Strafe?“

„Du kannst mit mir machen, was du willst, schlag mich.“

„Könnte ich zum Aufwärmen machen, aber ich habe eine bessere Idee.“

Eva schmunzelte leicht und packte ihn bei den Haaren, zog den Kopf etwas zurück und er versteifte sich komplett.

„Ich denke es sollte etwas sein, das dir länger in Erinnerung bleibt.“

Dann ließ sie ihn wieder los, ging schweigend um ihn herum und ließ ihm ein wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken.

„Ich denke“, sagte sie schließlich und streichelte mit der Gerte seinen Rücken entlang, worauf  Gabriel leicht wimmerte, denn die Gänsehaut auf seinem Körper machte sich sofort bemerkbar, „ich denke du wirst die nächsten drei Tage enthaltsam leben, jeder Orgasmus ist dir verweigert, jegliches Betteln wird ignoriert oder zieht eine weitere Strafe nach sich. Dafür wird sich deine Frau freuen, denn sie wird umso mehr davon haben. Und ich weiß, dass du es ihr gut machen wirst.“

Mit der Gerte hob sie sein Kinn, damit er ihr in die Augen schauen musste.

„Zwei“, antwortete er und bettelte mit seinen Augen.

„Du willst handeln mit mir? Wir erhöhen auf vier Tage. Und jedes weitere Widerwort zieht einen weiteren Tag nach sich.“

„Danke, my love“, antwortete er sarkastisch und biss sich auf die Lippe, als er den Fehler erkannte, den er gerade gemacht hatte.

Ängstlich beobachtete er, wie sich die Mine seiner Frau verhärtete.

Er wusste, dass es, sobald sie in ihrer dominanten Rolle war, Grenzen gab, die er nicht überschreiten sollte. Aber manchmal konnte er nicht anders und die Worte waren schneller als die Gedanken.

 

„Bring deinen sarkastischen Arsch da rüber“, knurrte sie.

Der Unterton seiner Frau ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass es für Gabriel besser gewesen wäre, den Mund zu halten und zu akzeptieren, was immer sie verlangte.

Jetzt konnte er erwarten, dass dies noch lange nicht vorbei war.

„Ja my love.“

Kurze Zeit später baumelte er gefesselt am Flaschenzug und senkte demütig seinen Kopf.

Eva schob ihr Knie zwischen seine Beine und automatisch spreizte er sie.

Sie verband seine Augen und er lauschte angestrengt, als sie in einer der Schubladen wühlte.

In gnadenloser Langsamkeit bewegte sie das Nervenrad immer wieder über seinen ganzen Körper, streichelte ihn, quälte ihn, reizte jeden Nerv bis er glaubte vor Erregung wahnsinnig zu werden.

Aus seinem steinharten Penis tropfte es ununterbrochen und er zitterte am ganzen Körper als ihre Finger schließlich seine Brustwarzen zwirbelten bis sie hart und steif abstanden.

Gabriel stöhnte laut vor Verlangen bis er plötzlich spürte, wie etwas auf seine rechte Brustwarze geklemmt wurde. Ein erschrockener Laut und ein leises Zischen folgten, als die Klammer in sein Fleisch biss und die Blutzufuhr kappte.

Eva hakte eine dünne Kette in die Klammer, führte sie an der Wange vorbei zu seinem Mund.

„Zunge heraus!“

Dann zog sie die Kette auf seiner Zunge noch leicht nach vorne, bis sie fast nur noch auf seiner Zungenspitze lag.

„Du wirst darauf achten, dass die Kette nicht herunterfällt, ganz gleich was auch geschieht, hast Du das verstanden?“

„Ja my love“, kam es etwas dumpf unter der herausgestreckten Zunge hervor.

_‚Irgendwann werde ich das filmen, das sieht so heiß aus‘_

Eva grinste bei dem Gedanken und widmete sich wieder dem Körper ihres Mannes. Je näher ihre suchenden Finger seinen Genitalien kamen umso lauter stöhnte er und als sie zart über seine Hoden wanderte entfuhr ihm ein leiser Schrei und dann passierte es auch schon …

Mit einem leisen Klacken fiel die Kette herunter und baumelte unter seinem Kinn.

„Entschuldige bitte my love“, sagte er mit einer leichten Panik in der Stimme, „ich konnte sie einfach nicht mehr festhalten.“

„Ich sehe es“, antwortete Eva ruhig und gelassen und grinste, „nicht einmal diesem einfachen Befehl kannst du gehorchen. Das bringt dir sechs Hiebe mit dem Rohrstock ein und wird dich zwei Dinge lehren. Zum einen, meine Befehle korrekt auszuführen und zum anderen deine Lust im Zaum zu halten bis ich es dir erlaube.“

Wie zur Bestätigung strich sie mit ihren Händen über seine beiden Backen, die sich Instinktiv verkrampften.

„Entspann dich, du weißt es tut weniger weh.“

Dann spürte er ihre Hände auf seinem Hintern, die ihn streichelten und massierten.

Gabriel stöhnte tief und schwer und war erregter als zuvor.

Unerwartet traf der erste Schlag seine linke Pobacke. Er schrie auf aber wohl mehr vor Überraschung als vor Schmerz, denn Eva hatte nicht sehr fest zugeschlagen. Den zweiten platzierte sie auf die andere Seite und er presste die Lippen zusammen.

In schneller Reihenfolge setzte sie die nächsten und Gabriel stöhnte weiter.

Ohne zu jammern ertrug er es und sie streichelte über seinen nassen Penis:

„Es geilt dich auf, was hier passiert, habe ich Recht?“

„Ja my love.“

Darum ging es auch. Eva wollte ihm nicht wehtun. Gut, vielleicht ein bißchen, aber Gabriel war keine Memme, er steckte das schon weg.

Er verlangte danach und an seinen Körperreaktionen konnte sie immer wieder sehen, dass ihm das wirklich gefiel und darum machte sie es auch gerne und es wurde von Mal zu Mal einfacher.

 „Nun, aber wir wollen ja deine eigentliche Aufgabe nicht aus den Augen verlieren.“

Der Tonfall war wieder streng und sie drückte die Kette gegen seine Lippen: „Ich gebe dir eine zweite Chance.“

Folgsam streckte er wieder seine Zunge heraus und atmete tief durch, als die Kette wieder leicht über seine Zungenspitze gelegt wurde. Auch wenn sie seine Frau war, auch wenn er wusste es gab nichts was ihm vor ihr peinlich sein sollte, wusste sie auch, dass dies eine entwürdigende Position war, aber genauso wusste sie dass er das alles ertragen würde … für sie.

Das gleiche Spiel begann von vorne. Ihre Finger, die seinen ganzen Körper streichelten, seine Haut entflammten, seine Sinne vernebelten. Gabriel atmete hechelnd und versuchte verzweifelt, die Kette nicht von seiner Zungenspitze gleiten zu lassen. Als jedoch ihr Finger sanft über seine Eichel fuhr und seiner Kehle daraufhin ein lautes Stöhnen entfuhr, fiel die Kette wieder herunter.

„Hmm…“

Bei dem gefährlich leisen, ironischen Seufzen erschauderte Gabe und kniff die Augen fest zusammen.

„Ich glaube, 10 weitere Hiebe mit der Gerte werden deine Geschicklichkeit merklich steigern.

Küss deine Lehrerin, die dir helfen wird ein guter, gehorsamer Schüler zu sein.“ Mit diesen Worten zog sie die Gerte an seinen Lippen vorbei und er küsste sie gehorsam.

„Damit du dir das Ganze ein bisschen besser einprägst, wirst du die Schläge laut mitzählen.“

„Ja my love“, antwortete er kleinlaut.

„Eins“, jaulte er, „zwei“, kam es ächzend … „drei bis sechs“, stöhnte er schmerzverzerrt …

Prüfend legte sie ihre Hand auf die glühende Fläche und knetete sie sanft, glitt hinunter massierte mit zwei Fingern seine Prostata.

Gabe stöhnte jetzt hemmungslos und laut, stammelte unzusammenhängende Sätze und bettelte dringend kommen zu dürfen.

Doch sie zog ihre Finger wieder zurück und ignorierte sein enttäuschtes Schnaufen.

„Sieben“, kreischte Gabe überrascht, „acht“, würgte er mühsam hervor und zappelte.

Die letzten zwei Schläge setzte Eva in seiner Pospalte und einen leichten gegen seinen tropfenden Penis und ließ ihn kurz aufschreien.

„Zehn. Danke my love“, keuchte er und ließ sich förmlich in sich zusammensinken.

Als sie eine kühle Salbe auf die heißen Stellen auftrug war sein Schmerz wieder fast vergessen, so sehr hatte die Lust schon wieder von ihm Besitz ergriffen.

Das Gefühlschaos trieb Gabriel den Schweiß aus den Poren und er wusste gar nicht mehr worauf er sich konzentrieren sollte.

Verlangend drängte er seinen Hintern ihren Händen entgegen, fühlte ihre Finger weich zwischen seine Backen gleiten und langsam eindringen.

Einen Augenblick fehlte ihm die Luft zum Atmen. Doch dann entfernte sie sich wieder und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Wir wollen doch nicht deine Aufgabe vergessen, nicht wahr?“

 

„Nein, my love“, erwiderte er demütig und streckte schon gleich die Zunge wieder weit heraus.

Manchmal fragte sich Eva, was in seinem Kopf vorging. Aber eine kleine Ahnung hatte sie ja mittlerweile und vermutlich, genau in diesem Moment schwor er sich, dass er die Kette nicht wieder fallen lassen würde.  Ihre Hände beschäftigten sich wieder mit seinem wunderbaren Körper. Die ganzen Sachen, die sie mit Gabriel machte erregten auch sie wahnsinnig.

Aber gleichermaßen war das auch eine Übung, dem standzuhalten und sich nicht ihren Gefühlen hinzugeben.

Nicht nur sie hatte die Kontrolle über ihn, sondern musste auch ihre eigene behalten.

Was wäre sie für eine Domina, wenn sie ihre eigenen Regeln nicht einhalten würde?

Als nächstes schob sie einen kleinen Vibrator in seine enge Höhle und stellte ihn sanft an.

 

Gabriels Arme schmerzten von den Fesseln an dem Flaschenzug aber andererseits war er froh dort hängen zu können, denn seine Beine zitterten so sehr, dass er Angst hatte, er würde ansonsten zusammenbrechen.

Dann streichelte sie seinen Penis und ließ ihn wohlig schnurren. Jedoch hörte sie genau in dem Augenblick auf, als sich ein gewaltiger Orgasmus anbahnte.

Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen herunter vor Verzweiflung und Enttäuschung. Zum einen weil sie abgebrochen, aber zum anderen weil er auch schon leichte Schmerzen in seinen Gesichtsmuskeln vom Herausstrecken der Zunge und dem krampfhaften Festhalten der Kette hatte.

Sie stellte den Vibrator wieder an und ließ Gabriel noch einmal erzittern. Seine Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geballt, so fest, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß waren.

Bevor er ganz seinen Verstand verlieren konnte machte Eva ihn wieder aus, trat vor ihn hin und nahm ihm die Kette aus dem Mund.

Sogleich leckte er sich über die trockenen Lippen und Eva platzierte einen Kuss darauf.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich.“

Sein Gesicht war nass aber er lächelte sie erleichtert an, als ihm die Augenbinde entfernt wurde.

„Du hast dir eine Belohnung verdient, was hast du für einen Wunsch?“

„Danke my love. Ich möchte dir einen Orgasmus schenken, für die Mühe die du dir immer machst, mir meine Fehler aufzuzeigen. Und ich werde mich bemühen mich zu bessern.“

Seine Stimme war klar und deutlich und seine Augen strahlten bei diesen Worten unglaubliche Wärme und Liebe aus.

Mit allem, aber damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet und sie war in diesem Moment noch einmal mehr stolz auf ihren wunderbaren Ehemann.

„Mach das nicht, ansonsten bin ich arbeitslos“, schmunzelte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Dieser Vorfall hatte Folgen und einige Male zweifelte Gabriel an sich selber


End file.
